Get Some, Get Gone
by NightShadow12
Summary: As the one slayer/vamp relationship ends, a new one begins, but the catch is, the first slayers is jealous...R/R please!
1. The Break Up

A/N: okay..this is my first fan fic, so hopefully youll give me some type of credit...Ill be adding chapters, and YES there WILL be lemon..and plently of it...R/R please!  
  
'Its over; there's nothing between us,' Buffy exclaimed, speaking through her teeth, 'now leave..'  
  
'Boy, aren't we miss damn bitchy, eh?' Spike replied with a mischevious grin across his face, ' Oh I'll go alright, but let me reassure you love...you'll be back..'  
With that, he turned on his heel, his long black leather trench coat making a 'swoosh' sound as he turned, he opened the door, and slammed it shut behind him, leaving the blond slayer staring at her front door.  
  
'Asshole,' that blond muttered under her breath.  
  
With her arms crossed across her chest, she turned to her left and walked through her dining room, her brown high-heeled boots making clicking sounds on her hardwood floor.  
  
As she wondered through her home, she began to relive all of her memories in her mind, and seeing the shadows of the past reappear infront of her. Most of the memories and shadows are of her now ex bleach blond lover. She sighed at her foolishness for even thinking about him; 'did I do the right thing?' she asked herself, mentally kicking herself for it only moments afterwards. Of course she did the right thing, there's nothing left for that foolish fiddle-faddle anymore. It's too much...  
As the blond vamp killer was leaning over her sink to try to get rid of her shadows, there was a loud THUD with the exclaimation:  
  
'HUNNIE! I'M HOME!'  
  
A/N: hehe..cliff hanger...oh my...who could it be?! stay tuned... 


	2. Paybacks A Bitch

A/N: Well...chapter two...hope ya like it ~.-  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!At the graveyard~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
'Bitch' the bleach blond said to himself as he wondered through the graveyard toward his crypt-like home.  
  
'Damn bloody whore' he said as he continued to mumble and curse to himself wondering through the night....  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!At the Summers residence ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
'Faith?' Buffy questioned to herself as she walked through her kitchen slowly, grabbing a sharp knife off the counter as she passed it.  
  
'Hey B! Where are ya?!'  
  
Buffy walked through the dining room once again, towards the front door, the knife swinging at her side, but being gripped tightly all the same.  
  
'What the hell do you want Faith?'  
  
'Put the damn knife away, I'm not gonna try anything.'  
  
'What. do. you. want?' Buffy replied, gripping the knife handle tighter, while talking through her teeth.  
  
'Maybe a place to stay, if I'm welcome'  
  
'You're not'  
  
'Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?'  
  
'Leave...you're. not. welcome'  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Faith replied sarcastically, 'Yeah...I believe we've already established that'  
  
With that, Buffy lunged at the brunette, with the knife in hand. Faith, getting knocked down, caught the knife in her right hand, and kneed the blonde in the gut, pushing her off and Faith climbed to her feet. Buffy stumbled backwards slightly, then came up and punched Faith in the mouth, making dark red blood trickle from the corner of her mouth. Faith snapped her head to the side, while Buffy stood there and stared at her. The brunette gave it a good seven seconds before she took the back of her left fist and swung it across Buffy's face, making blood fall from the top left side of her forehead. At that given moment of weakness for the blond, Faith grabbed the knife out of Buffy's hand, making Buffy vulnerable. She held the knife, waiting for Buffy to regain her ground again. After five brief seconds, Buffy regained her stamina, and went to kick Faith in the face, only to get stopped by the competitor's forearm. She tried again, only to get stopped...again. She then tried to punch Faith, but Faith grabbed her forearm, and started twisting it the wrong way, leaving Buffy to hold back a scream that was begging to be released from her throat.  
  
Faith then kneed her in the gut, and released her arm, waiting for the perfect moment. Buffy, trying to regain herself, crouched down, swinging her leg under Faith's, making Faith fall on her backside. After five milliseconds of lying there, Faith flipped up, kicked Buffy in the face, and then in the gut, making her bend over, clutching it. This was it...that perfect moment; Faith walked over to Buffy's side, brought her leg parallel to Buffy's face, and kicked up hard, making Buffy fly backwards to her steps. Faith walked over to her blond challenger and loomed over her, bringing her face down, almost making the noses touch. She then took the knife in her hand, and put it to the blonds throat. Buffy breathed in deeply, looked into Faith's golden eyes, and waited.  
  
'Ya know what,' Faith snickered, 'it's honestly not worth it' she threw the knife down, turned around, walked to the front door, opened it, and slammed it shut. Leaving Buffy lying on her steps panting, and thanking the angels that she was alive. 


	3. They Finally Meet

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far ^_^ I'm really having a lot of fun with this, and I'm glad that people actually like it! ~_^ Well...read on for more fun & excitement! Pip-pip cherry-o!  
  
Faith wondered around the streets, until she got to the graveyard. She slowly started to walk between the old tombstones, when she heard leaves and twigs crunch. She grabbed hey stake from her inside coat pocket and spun around, only to see a bleach blonde, tall, muscular guy, dressed in all black with a black leather trench on.  
  
'Easy love, I'm not gonna hurt you' the blond said in a sexy British tongue.  
  
'Damn right you're not; you couldn't even if you tried' Faith replied with confidence.  
  
This made the blond snicker, 'You'd be surprised'  
  
'Would I?!'  
  
'Well yeah, I mean...at least you should be...'  
  
'You're a vampire'  
  
'And you're Faith'  
  
'How did-'  
  
He cut her off almost immediately, 'I'm Spike, and like I stated before, you'd be surprised'  
  
'Oooohhhh so you're Spike?! You're little Buffy is back at her house bleeding. I kicked her ass good, and I wanna see you try to hurt me for hurting her...'  
  
'Why the bloody hell would I care?! I personally you kicked that ass so good she bleeds to death' With that, he turned at started to walk away.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Faith's POV  
  
That blond vamp is Spike? DAMN is he gorgeous! I wouldn't mind rockin' and sockin' with that, and I can definitely see why B did...  
  
Did he just say he hopes she dies?! Does that means they're not screwing each other anymore?! I sure as hell hope that's what it means cause then that means I can get some of that...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
As he started to walk away, Faith ran up behind him and grabbed his arm.  
  
'Well, just wait one damn minute here...'  
  
'What, huh?! What the hell do you want from me? Tears? Sobs? All 'woe is me'? Hell no! She dumped me, I don't care, I hope she dies. Is that what you wanted?! HUH?!'  
  
'Well umm...I uhh...'  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Spike's POV  
  
God, bloody brilliant William. Before you know it, she'll be gallivanting back to miss blond priss to tattle-tale on me.  
  
'....If you want her dead, I can honestly arrange that...'  
  
'WHAT?!' I can't believe what I'm hearing right now..  
  
'I said I can arrange that for you...'  
  
'Jesus, you're more bloody crazy than she is' And god damn sexier as well. Geez William, what is it with you and slayers?! But I just don't want Faith, I honestly feel as if I need her. I feel it in the pit of my stomach. But what is it about her?!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
'Umm...dude...?'  
  
'Hmm? What?'  
  
'You were just staring at me...'  
  
'Oh, I uhh...sorry'  
  
This made Faith snicker, 'No, it's uhh...it's okay...'  
  
Spike just stood there for ten seconds and just looked at her, it took him that long to work up his stomach to talk again...   
  
She's so beautiful...'You wanna uh...' he took his left thumb and pointed behind him, 'go back to my uhh...crypt, home, thinga and uhh...have a drink?'  
  
Faith smiled mischievously at his invitation 'Sure' she raised her arms slightly and then slapped them down at her sides again, as in a small shrug, 'got nothin' else worth doing...'  
  
Wonder if she means sexually or not...'Okay' he turned around and started to walk back to his home with Faith following close behind.  
  
A/N: the italics are thoughts, asterisks (*) are POV changes, and a ~!~ sequence is a setting change...just thought that it would be good to state that so as to avoid confusion...review please! I really wanna know what you think about it...  
  
P.S. I guess it's pretty obvious at this point that I like Faith better than Buffy right ~_^ 


	4. What's Your Pleasure?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been on vacation...Welp, on with the show!  
  
~!~!~Summers Residence~!~!~  
  
Buffy lie motionless for quite sometime before Dawn and the rest of the Scooby gang came home.  
  
'BUFFY!' Dawn was in shock from seeing her sister lying there. She dropped her purse almost immediately and ran to her sisters side. Buffy started to sit up.  
  
'What the hell happened Buffy?!'  
  
'Nothing, I uh...tripped on the uh...stairs...'  
  
'Well looks like ya tripped pretty good from that cut there Buff,' Xander said, pointing to her head.  
  
Buffy took her fingers and ran them over the cut, and then she looked at her blood soaked fingers. After looking at her fingertips for sometime, she looked at her friends.  
  
'Yeah,' was all she could say. She gave them a small smile, stood up slowly, turned around, and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
~!~!~Spike's Crypt~!~!~  
  
'So what's ya pleasure love?' Spike asked while walking towards the mini bar.  
  
'Vodka, straight up, if ya have...' Faith replied, closing the door behind her and looking around.  
  
'Comin straight up,' his back still turned as he got to the bar. He pulled 2 semi-big glasses out of one cupboard, and 2 different kinds of hard liquor out of the other. He started to mix the drinks carefully.  
  
Faith, still looking around, saw a box of matches and grabbed it. She slid the sleeve off, took a match out and placed the sleeve back over the remaining matches. She started to feel around the box for the sand papery feel, which took her a good minute or two to find. Once she found it, she struck the head of the match, lighting it. With the small flame in hand, she walked over to a white candle, and took the flame and placed it to the wick in the center. The candle gave some light, but not enough, so she blew out the match, took the candle, and lit all the remaining candles in the room. By the time she was done, Spike was done with their drinks.  
  
He turned around to see her standing in the middle of the room, with the fire light dancing across her face. He couldn't help but stare.  
  
'Umm...staring again...'  
  
He shook his head, 'S-sorry. 'ere ya go,' was all he could say while handing her the glass.  
  
She took it without a second thought, 'Thanks,' she gulped it down in one total shot.  
  
'Bloody hell'  
  
All she do was smirk.  
  
~!~!~Summers Residence~!~!~  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs to the bathroom. She shut the door lightly, so she wouldn't arouse suspicion.  
  
She walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe the disgusting reflection. She couldn't do anything but take a shower.   
  
So, she walked over to the shower, pushed to curtain the side, and turned the knobs so the water would come out full blast, and as hot as humanly possible. While she got undressed, the steam started to fog up the mirror, which is no honest surprise. After she was completely undressed, she stepped into teh smoldering hot liquid, and let go of the outside world...  
  
~!~!~Spike's Crypt~!~!~  
  
'What? Expected a scared little girl, who's afraid to take an extremely large shot?'  
  
'Well, not really...but...yeah...'  
  
Faith laughed at his staggering. She threw her head back from laughing, which made Spike's insides tighten. He took his "extremely large shot" and threw the glass down, which made Faith jump.  
  
'What the hell is your problem?'  
  
'If you only knew slayer...'  
  
'I bet...'  
  
At that moment, Spike closed the distance between them, and captured Faith's lips with his. She didn't respond at first because her mind was racing rapidly.  
  
'Mmm...mmm...get...off...' she shoved him off hard, leaving them staring at each other, panting.  
  
'What...the...fuck...'  
  
'S-sorry...l-lost...c-c-control...'  
  
'That's alright, cause it felt damn good...'  
  
She threw her glass down, and once again the space was closed. The slayer grabbed the vampire by the shirt, and kissed him hard. Spike wasn't surprised, but not in the least disappointed. He slipped his arms around her waist, and their lips and tongues started to battle passionately...  
  
A/n: REVIEW!...please... 


	5. Never Forget

A/n: Re...view...please...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so dont sue!  
  
~!~!~Summers' Residence~!~!~  
  
As the hot water hit the blonds skin, she was forced to hold back a satisfied moan that was begging for release. She just wanted to forget what had happened, but she couldn't let go; she had to get out of the house for a couple of hours. 'I'll go patrol' she said to herself as she stepped out of the shower.   
  
She quickly dried off, wrapped the towel around her petite body, and walked over to her room. An exasperated sigh left her mouth from the sight of her room: sleeping bags and clothing everywhere. 'I guess that's what you get when you have 20 girls living in one house'. Buffy walked over to her closet, grabbed a pair of black jeans, and a dark blue tank top. She laid the items on her bed, and walked over to her dresser, tripping a few times along the way. She threw on a black bra and matching underwear. Sighing contently, she walked over to her bed, put on the pants and shirt, walked over to her mirror, and put her hair up in a messy bun.  
  
'Buffy, going somewhere?' Xander asked, seeing her coming down the stairs bathed and dressed.  
  
'Yeah, I'm gonna go patrol for a bit...I'll be back soon' The blond walked over to the coat hanger by the door, grabbed her dark blue denim jacket, and put it on.  
  
  
  
'Would you like some company?'  
  
  
  
'No, uhh...I just wanna be alone right now...I'll be back later...' She checked she had a stake in her inner pocket, opened the front door and closed it behind her.  
  
Buffy wondered the streets until she realized she was at the cemetery. 'How the hell do I always end up here? I just dont get it...' she said to herself as she started to walk between the tombstones. As she was walking, she spotted Spike's crypt from the corner of her eye. Without even thinking, she started walking towards the front door. When she got there, she started to put her hand on the knob, then stopped. 'I can't do this...it's exactly what he wants.' The blond stood there staring at the door for a moment, then turned, and walked away slowly.  
  
~!~!~Spike's Crypt~!~!~  
  
They kissed furiously for moments on end. Faith moved her hands from clutching Spike's tight black t-shirt tightly to around his neck, and held for dear life. Their tongues battled against each other roughly, and slight groans and moans came from both of them. Spike couldn't take the heat much longer, he wanted to taste all of her.   
  
With that, he moved his hands from her waist, to her ass, and grabbed it, lifting her up; she had nothing to do but wrap her legs around Spike's waist, which is exactly what he wanted. Faith gasped slightly against his mouth when she felt just how much he really wanted her; Spike had to smile because he was loving the way she was melting against him, and it felt so good. He let out a loud groan against her mouth when she started wriggling against him, which made her smile because she felt him grow harder with every little move she made.  
  
'I....cant...take...this...any...more...' was all he could say. He took her, and pushed her up against the wall, parallel to his bed. But since her legs were tightly around him, he went along with her.  
  
  
  
'You know you want this Spike...'  
  
'That's besides the basic point slaya...'  
  
'No, that's the exact point...' she pulled his head to hers and rested it against her forehead. Her eyes traveled down his body, to where his shirt was tucked into his pants. She looked back up at his eyes, smiled devilishly, and looked back down.  
  
'What are you doin?'  
  
'Heh...you'll see...' her hands left the back of his neck and traveled down his sides. She stopped at his belt loops, and pulled his lower body straight up against hers. 'I need some type of way to stay up with out putting my legs down.' Since he was so close to her, he put his hands at the sides of her head. Her hands traveled back up slightly, and tugged on his shirt until it came out of his pants. She pulled it up and motioned for him to lift his arms. He did as he was told, and she lifted the shirt over his head and arms and threw it off to the side. Spike kept his arms up momentarily after she took his shirt off, and groaned slightly when she took her hands and ran them down his arms, to his chest. He put his arms back to where they were before and looked her in the eyes; they were full of lust and hunger, just as his were.  
  
She put her hands back around his neck, and kissed him passionately. His hands left the sides of her head, and traveled down her body. She moaned slightly against his mouth; as she did this, she opened her mouth slightly, giving Spike access to the rest of her mouth. His tongue snaked ever so slowly into her mouth, and played with hers. His hands traveled down the sides of her body, and to her ass again. Instead of just stopping there, they continued down to the back of her thighs, and back up to her ass. As he did this, Faith's hands roamed his chest and stomach, then to his back. She ran her nails up and down his spine, leaving a light red trail after. Spike continued rubbing between her ass and thighs for a moment, and then traveled up and under her shirt, and rubbed his rough hands against her silky smooth skin. She's so smooth and warm he thought to himself.   
  
Faith's hands left his back, and traveled back to his chest, and up to his shoulders. Their tongues continued to battle against each other in a frenzy. Spike couldn't take it any longer, he had to know...his hands moved to her flat stomach and rubbed it for a short time. He then took her shirt and pulled it up and off, throwing it off to the side with his shirt. He took her arms and put them at her sides, and broke their kiss. Both of them panting, stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to speak, they didn't want to ruin the moment, its was too wonderful.  
  
Spike was the first to speak, 'I want you...'  
  
Faith smiled in response, 'Good, because the feeling's mutual' she brought his mouth to hers once more, and kissed him. After a few moments like that, Faith pushed off the wall hard with her back, and they stumbled backwards, onto Spike's bed, Faith landing on top. She sat up, and adjusted herself so that she was straddling his waist. He looked up at her, and wanted to die, again, then and there; just by the way he was looking at her, made Faith smile.   
  
She scooted down a bit, so that she was straddling his knees. Spike put his head back, lying it flat against the bed, closed his eyes, and waited for what was to come next. She looked at his closed eyes and smiled devilishly. Her hands roamed his chest and his six pack. I wanna have some good 'ol fashioned kinky sex she thought to herself. She leaned forward and started to nibble and lick his ear. This made the blond vamp suck in a very sharp breath. 'Dont worry, I'm gonna make this a night you'll never forget'.  
  
A/n: OOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOo what'll happen next?! ~_^ 


End file.
